Exercise apparatus that can be used for resistance training typically include a stretchable, flexible, elongated tube disposed between a pair of handles. As part of resistance training, a user of an exercise apparatus clenches one or both of the handles and repeatedly pulls or stretches the elongated tube and then slowly releases the elongated tube, thereby building muscle strength and/or toning muscles.
One problem associated with these apparatus is that handles can break off from the elongated tube during use of the apparatus. Due to the nature of this type of exercise apparatus, if the handle breaks off during use, it can cause the elongated tube to snap back and possibly cause damage or injury. Oftentimes breakages occur because a metal component used to attach the handles to the elongated tube contacts the elongated tube and either initiates or exacerbates a tear in the elongated tube.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,322, entitled “EXERCISE DEVICE AND METHOD FOR FORMING HANDLES OF THE DEVICE” and issued to Block (“the '322 Patent”), describes how an elongated stretch tube can be connected to a handle. Exercise devices that use the design described in the '322 Patent, however, may be subject to breaking because the grommet 42 can contact the elongated stretch tube 12 if the sleeve 12 and the end 24 of the elongated stretch tube 12 are pulled towards the hand grip 50. In other words, as the grommet 42 slides away from the sleeve 22 and the end 24 of the elongated stretch tube 12, the grommet 42 contacts the elongated stretch tube 12, which can initiate a tear in the tube 12.
Accordingly, in at least one example of the present disclosure, there is provided an exercise apparatus having a pair of handles that are secured to an elongated tube in a manner that may reduce or eliminate the likelihood that the handles will break off from the elongated tube at least partially because the grommet is protected from contact with the tube by an associated gasket. Still further, in at least one example of the present disclosure, there is provided a method for forming and securing such handles to the elongated tube.